


Rules Are Meant to be Broken

by fanfics_await_you



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_await_you/pseuds/fanfics_await_you
Summary: You’re a hot-head and it’s Cassian’s job to keep you in check.





	Rules Are Meant to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr by ly--canthrope: Hey Bub, back again (I'm sorry but then I'm not 

“We can’t just storm an Imperial facility, Y/N!”

“Why not?!”

“Because those are not our orders and you know it!”

“Your orders can go fuck ‘em selves for all I care.”

Cassian gives you a look that conveys enough that you can fill in his next comment. You just roll your eyes and shoulder your rifle; he mimics your actions.

“I know you have to keep up your ‘cool guy’ appearances because you’re ‘the Rebel’,” you find the air quotes he adds completely unnecessary, “but I do not and it’s my job to keep you in line.”

He ends this all by crossing his arms and regarding you like he’s won. You’ve been working with this guy for _three months_ and he still doesn’t know how to deal with you properly. _For fuck’s sake, he expects me to stand down or something when he’s looking at me with that shit-eating grin? Yeah, sorry to disappoint_. You turn away as if you’re standing down as you check the status of your blasters; all are working and raring to go (brilliant). You take them from their holsters and turn back. Cassian knows that he’s messed up immediately.

“Y/N-“

“Catch me if you can!”

You burst into a full sprint and weave as he lunges at you. You let out something akin to a cackle as you hear him swearing fervently and at the subsequent pounding of his feet meeting dirt.

—

Not your _best_ mission but by far not your worst.

Cassian is piloting next to you with a stony expression to match his determined silence. Occasionally he throws in a pointed stare for good measure but you are happy to ignore him. You don’t know why but blowing up fascists always puts you in a good mood, and you’re not going to let some stickler, pain-in-the-ass Captain get in the way of that.

“There’s gonna be consequences for this, you know.”

“Oh yeah, the Empire’s going to start hating us more. Like we haven’t done anything to annoy them up until this point.”

Only because you’re looking (and Cassian doesn’t think you are) do you notice the smile flicker across his face before he remembers his irritation. Idly, you notice he’s almost handsome when he’s not scowling.

“That’s not what I meant.”

You sigh, “I know, but it had to be done.”

“No it didn’t, there were no orders t-“

“No, _it had to be done._ Not because of orders but because sometimes you need to do things. If you can’t understand that then I really think we should stop working together.”

There is silence and you think you’ve pushed him too far. Cassian follows rules and orders and is basically the Rebellion’s wet dream; you are the opposite. You won’t be bossed around by anyone, but you can fight tooth and nail, and are very good at what you do (this is probably the only reason you’re kept around). They assigned you two as partners in the hopes that he would calm your ways. That plan so far had been less than successful.

“I understand that sentiment more than you think I do,” Cassian’s voice is muted, almost hesitant.

You look up and he is staring right back. His defences are gone for a moment and there is a grief that is very familiar to you hiding behind his eyes.

“I want to blow up every Imperial fighter and droid and building I can get my hands on as much as you but that’s not the way it works. If we all did that then the Rebellion would be dead within the year.”

You continue staring and silent for a moment before you nod. Yes, you understand and appreciate what he has said but _no_ , that does **not** mean you will be following his advices. From the way he quickly cradles his head and sighs, you know he comprehends this.

* * *

“You’re telling me that you snuck an Imperial droid in here because you reckon you can reprogram it?”

…

“Yes!”

Cassian covers his eyes with one hand as you attempts to look as innocent as possible. This is a difficult task as you are covered in motor oil with the disassembled parts of an enemy droid at your feet. You and Cassian have been working together for eight months now and have gotten life down to a somewhat manageable science. The plan to civilise you has been all but abandoned as far as you’re aware. In fact, you think Command is starting to worry that you’re rubbing off on him, which is probably true. They won’t break up the team though because somehow, in the madness of polar personalities, you and Cassian have the highest mission success rate on base.

“How did you even get it in here? This is the residential district!”

“Well, I had to bribe Yo-“

“Never mind, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”

“Cass, you were the one who was dumb enough to ask in the first place.”

“Ah yes, because _I_ am in the wrong in this situation.”

These back-and-forth repartees have been know to continue endlessly if someone or something doesn’t intervene, so you speak bluntly, “Enough, Cass, are you snitching or not?”

He regards you for long enough to make your skin feel hot before he just closes the door to your chambers. You’re unsure what this is supposed to mean until he rolls up his sleeves.

He smirks at you and you know it’s going fine, “I’ll help you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve seen you program a unit before and after last time I’d like to make sure this one doesn’t try to kill me. Who knew a cleaning droid could be so violent?”

He ducks as the spanner flies towards him but there is a light feeling in the room that settles itself in your chest.

* * *

In the name of the _Maker_ and everything _Mighty_ , blaster wounds hurt like a bitch.

“You just had to go in, guns blazing, didn’t you?”

“You wouldn’t love me any other way, Cass.”

Cassian gives you a concerned look but continues to silently apply bacta patches. Your sentiment is light-hearted but causes your already tight throat to constrict. You had sworn to yourself that _over your dead body you would tell Cassian your feelings_ but it seems that predicament was drawing closer with each breath. You decide you don’t want to go out with any regrets.

“Cassian look-“

“Stop right there. Don’t you ‘Cassian’ me. Don’t say it like goodbye.”

“We’re soldiers and we’ve seen wounds like this before. Goodbye is realistic.”

“This is not the time for you to start being logical, Y/N!”

His eyes are glistening and your heart breaks a little.

Cassian clears his voice and continues, “So don’t be. That’s my job. You’re supposed to be the one who comes out unharmed, no matter how unlikely.”

You smile a little, “I guess everyone’s luck runs out eventually.”

At this, he stops and takes your head in his hands. They leave blood trails on your cheeks but you don’t care.

You can’t help yourself, “I love you, Cass.”

You don’t have to clarify; he knows exactly what you mean. He leans back on his heels and yells into the air.  There is an anguish in this complete release of emotion that causes tears to well in your eyes. When he runs out of air, he collapses and folds in on himself a little. His forehead meets your’s.

“You had to wait ’til now to tell me,” the smile that accompanies the words is watery and forced.

You nod some, grin, and let out a sob. In this chaos of water and blood, he leans forward and for what you feel like will be the first and last time, you kiss Cassian.

—

You are exhausted and the lights are shrouded in halos. The world is too loud, too bright, too much.

“Let me through!”

“Captain, she needs rest!”

Instantly your eyes are open and you’re smiling.

“But she’s awake?!”

“Yes bu-

“Then let go!”

You know that voice; too well, in fact. Cassian bursts through the door and an entourage of medical staff quickly follow suit. Seeing as you’re already awake and he’s made it through, the doctor stammers out threats of official reprimands but trickles out the door with the rest. Cassian is smiling and rushes towards you. He reaches forward to embrace you and you’re prepared to take the pain that will come but he suddenly remembers why you’re in hospital in the first place. He withdraws sheepishly and sits next to you, a huge grin still adorning his face. For lack of other options, you use your hand to touch his face, to reassure yourself that this is real, that he is here. When you have finished tracing the lines of his cheeks, Cassian takes your hand and places butterfly-soft kisses on your fingers. You feel light-headed, though you think this only has a little bit to do with the painkillers.

“So…”

You respond, “So…”

“I had an idea.”

“Yeah, Cass?”

“We should definitely continue what we were doing before.”

“Cass!”


End file.
